CLASH OF DEMIGODS AND WIZARDS
by uncle rick rocks
Summary: WHAT HAPPENED IF PERCY JACKSON,THALIA ,NICO,AND THE REST OF THE SEVEN WENT TO HOGWARTS TO PROTECT HARRY POTTER ... RATED T FOR SOME SWEARING AND ALSO JUST TO BE CAREFUL MY 1ST FANFIC THX :)
1. Chapter 1

MY STORY OF PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

ANNABETHS POV

I WOKE UP TO A SPLASH OF WATER AND ALMOST CHOKED . I JUMPED OUT OF BED AND JUDO -FLIPPED POOR SEAWEED BRAIN (I ALSO THINK I CRACKED SOMETHING, OH WELL HE CAN ALWAYS HEAL IN WATER. THATS THE GOOD THIMG ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND HE CAN HEAL HIMSELF SO I CAN BEAT HIM UP AND NOT GET IN TROUBLE )

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR ! '' PERCY CRYED

'' I AM SORRY '' I SAID LAUGHING

PERCY GAVE ME HIS POUT FACE A SAID ''MORNING TO YOU TO WISE-GIRL, CHIRON WANTS US IN THE BIG HOUSE NOW OK ?''

''OK '' I SAID WALKING OVER TO A GROANING PERCY AND GIVING HIM A MORNING KISS ON THE CHEEK ''SEE YOU THERE ''

''LOOKING FORWARD TO IT '' PERCY SAID RUNNING OUT THE DOOR

* * *

PERCY POV

MY BACK STILL HURT FROM WHARE ANNABETH FLIPPED ME ! I WISH SHE HAD A BETTER WAY OF SAYING GOOD MORNING BUT NO INSTEAD OF ''MORNIG I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART ' ITS ''HI I AM GONNA JUBO FIP YOU NOW OK '' MAN !

I WAS ALSO WONDERING WHAT CHIRON WANTED US FOR I MEAN I JUST DEFEATED QUEEN DIRT FAE IS THAT ENOUGH OR SHOULD I GO BACK AND STEAL ZEUS LIGHTNING BOLT ! MAYBE THAT WILL HELP ! BUT EXEPTING THE WORST I WALKED TO THE BIG HOUSE.

HARRYS POV

IT WAS A HARD DAY I MEAN VOLDEMORT WAS HURTING MY SCAR AND EVERYONE ELSE WAS BEING JERKS ! EVEN RON AND HERMOINE WERENT HERE THEY WERE HAVING SOME QAULITY TIME TOGETHER . I MEAN IT DONT HELP THAT 9 EXCHANGE STUNDENT WERE COMING ! I GEUSS MORE PEOPLE TO HATE ME . I WILL HAVE TO ABOUT THEM

LEOS POV

I WAS CHECKING OUT THE NEW CLOTHES UNFLAMMMABLE CLOTHES CALOPYSO MADE ME WHEN PERCY BURST IN

''CHIRON ..BIG HOUSE..30 MINUTES...K'' HE SAID BETWEEN BREATH

GET NICO..THALIA ... AND REST.. OF 7 K ''

''OK'' I SAID

''THX'' PERCY SAID AND RUSHED OUT THE DOOR

SO I GOT THE REST OF THEM AND THE BIND ADHD GOT SIDETRACKEDWONDERING WHAT CHIRON WANTED US FOR I MEAN WE ALREADY KILLED GAIA AND I GOT KILLED TOO ( **IF YOU READ BLOOD OF OLUMPUS YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT )** AND BYE THEN WE HAD REACHED THE BIG HOUSE

 **1ST CHAPTER DONE YAY O CA YOU REWIEW AND SAY WHAT YOU THINK THX YOU ALL DESERVE COOKIES BUT I AM FREASH OUT SORRY :(**

~ UNCLE RICK ROCKS BYE


	3. Chapter 3

**hi s I am back so I hope you like this chapter oh and special thx to Vanessa for the encourament (sorry if I spelt that wrong ) and 1 person complained that I was too ooc so if you don't like my story don't read it I not making you do anything so I hope you like this chapter I will try not to make them short as the last one so anyways sorry for the long A/N on with the story ! :)**

chirons pov

'what " the demigods said in unison "wizards !'

"yes' I said " but the idea of wizards existing is a lot more logical than demigods existing so you should expect the unexpected "

'true " Jason said pondering this

"Anyway only Sirus Black , Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore know about your godly parents and I would like it if you kept it that but if a problem should arise than you can tell but if you tell them tell me in a iris message right away oh and your supplies is already there but you will be going to a alley with a family to get there stuff for the next year any questions ?" I asked

Annabeth looked like she was bursting with them but Percy kept whispering to himself a little too loud " DONT ASK ANNIE PLEASE DONT ASK don't "

At that Annabeth glared at him but reframed from asking any questions . 

"you have a hour to pack and say goodbye "I said and something in my gut told me this was going to be a long year for all of us .

percy pov 

once Annabeth helped me pack I went to say bye to Blackjack in the stables .

 _"hi boss you brought me suger cubes . "_ Blackjack asked eagerly .

" yes here you go " I said

" _hey boss since the giant war is over and I was a good horse can you go get a donut for me please "_

"sure " I said" but only one ok you will get a sugar high and break down the stables "

 _"thanks for the idea boss "_ Blackjack said

" don't you dare " I said "or no more donuts "

 _"you know what boss I don't think my hooves could take the strain " Blackjack said all of a sudden then too himself "I don't think my stomach could either "_

'well bye blackjack "I said

 _"bye boss don't die !"_ _blackjack said munching on a donut .  
_

And on thhappy thought I left the stables

 **and ...CUT so I hope you like it and plz review I am sorry they are short I will make them longer**

 **~ uncle rick rocks**


End file.
